freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Leilani Wilson
Leilani Wilson, under the online handle Woofle, is a freelance indie game composer who contributed to the Freedom Planet franchise since its inception. For the soundtrack of Freedom Planet, Leilani was responsible for arranging and mastering but would also compose her own tracks, at times in collaboration with Stephen DiDuro. She had been given more freedom during the development of Freedom Planet 2 and as such, the majority of the soundtrack is comprised of original compositions from her. History Freedom Planet Sometimes there were disagreements on the direction of the soundtrack; DiDuro requested "fast-paced and in-your-face from the get-go" while Woofle was aiming for "fly-by-night", which starts "quieter and more happy". Regardless, she described him as "a great musician and (...) easy to collab with". The track Sky Battalion, according to Woofle, was the thing he ever had to compose, stating that it was "the low point in her entire career", that it was not a song that she felt was "appropriate for the game". Albums * Freedom Planet Official Soundtrack (July 2014) Music credits Freedom Planet *''Freedom Planet Theme'' - Arrangement & Mastering *''Main Menu'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''To The Rescue! (Heroic Theme)'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Dragon Valley 1'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Dragon Valley 2'' - Arrangement & Mastering *''MEANIE Boss! (Minor Boss Battle)'' - Arrangement & Mastering *''Here Comes Trouble!'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Lilac's Treehouse'' - Arrangement & Mastering *''Chase Scene'' - Arrangement & Mastering *''Relic Maze 1'' - Arrangement & Mastering *''Relic Maze 2'' - Composition (with Strife), Arrangement & Mastering *''Major Boss Battle'' - Arrangement & Mastering *''Shang Tu Royal Palace'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Freedom Planet TV!'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Meet The Team'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Fortune Night 1'' - Composition (with Strife), Arrangement & Mastering *''Fortune Night 2'' - Composition (with Strife), Arrangement & Mastering *''Target World (Shang Mu Academy)'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Zao Majestico! (Shang Mu City Hall)'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Brev In Yo Hizzle (Lord Brevon 1)'' - Composition (with Strife), Arrangement & Mastering *''Sky Battalion'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering (with Strife) *''Prince Dail Boss Battle'' - Composition (with Strife), Arrangement & Mastering *''Millaqua (Royal Palace Jail)'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Aqua Tunnel 1'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Aqua Tunnel 2'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Bossoft (Aquatic Boss Battle)'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Up The Creek (Jade Creek 1)'' - Composition (with Strife), Arrangement & Mastering *''Up The Sub (Jade Creek 2)'' - Composition (with Strife), Arrangement & Mastering *''Trap Hideout 1'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Trap Hideout 2'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Thermal Base 1'' - Composition (with Strife), Arrangement & Mastering *''Thermal Base 2'' - Composition (with Strife), Arrangement & Mastering *''It's Brevon Time (Lord Brevon 2)'' - Composition (with Strife), Arrangement & Mastering *''Pangu Lagoon 1'' - Composition (with Strife), Arrangement & Mastering *''Pangu Lagoon 2'' - Composition (with Strife), Arrangement & Mastering *''Neo Chase (Tragic Boss Battle)'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Snowfields'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Schmup Stage'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Battle Glacier 1'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Battle Glacier 2'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Final Dreadnought 1'' - Composition (with Strife), Arrangement & Mastering *''Final Dreadnought 2'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Final Dreadnought 3'' - Composition (with Strife), Arrangement & Mastering *''Final Dreadnought 4'' - Composition (with Strife), Arrangement & Mastering *''Final Boss 1'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Final Boss 2'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Game Over'' - Composition (with Strife), Arrangement & Mastering *''Epilogue'' - Composition, Arrangement & Mastering *''Results Screen'' - Composition (with Strife), Arrangement & Mastering *''Time Attack'' - Composition (with Strife), Arrangement & Mastering Freedom Planet 2 *''Main Menu'' - Composition & Arrangement *''Valley Night (Dragon Valley)'' - Composition (with Strife) & Arrangement *''Mayhem in the Museum (Avian Museum)'' - Composition & Arrangement *''No Speed Limit (Phoenix Highway)'' - Composition & Arrangement *''Frozen Memory (Robot Graveyard)'' - Composition (with Strife) & Arrangement *''Thunderflash (Lightning Tower)'' - Composition (with Strife) & Arrangement *''My Own Path (Tidal Gate)'' - Composition & Arrangement *''Rumble in the Jungle (Zulon Jungle)'' - Arrangement *''Blazing Stars (Magma Starscape)'' - Arrangement *''Street Knuckle (Mid Boss Battle)'' - Arrangement *''Neo Neo Chase'' - Composition & Arrangement *''Records of Days Long Gone'' - Composition & Arrangement *''Lilac's Theme'' - Composition & Arrangement *''Carol's Theme'' - Composition & Arrangement *''Milla's Theme'' - Composition & Arrangement *''It's My Home (Neera's Theme)'' - Composition & Arrangement *''Broken Family (Corazon's Theme)'' - Composition & Arrangement *''The True Hero (Captain Kalaw's Theme)'' - Composition & Arrangement *''Merga's Theme'' - Composition & Arrangement Unused/Scrapped *''Glitter Sky'' - Composition & Arrangement Category:Real Persons References